1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Secondary batteries are rechargeable unlike primary batteries. Among such secondary batteries, a low capacity battery including a battery cell in the form of a pack may be used for small portable electronic devices such as cellular phones and camcorders, and a high capacity battery including dozens of battery cells connected to one another may be used as a motor-driving power source for electric scooters, hybrid vehicles, or electric vehicles.
Secondary batteries are manufactured in various shapes such as a cylindrical shape and a prismatic shape. A secondary battery may be constructed by forming an electrode assembly by disposing an insulating separator between positive and negative electrode plates; placing the electrode assembly in a case together with electrolyte; and disposing a cap plate on the case. The electrode assembly may be connected to electrode terminals which protrude from the cap plate and are exposed to the exterior of the secondary battery.